


Mad World

by RollingMist13



Series: When the Lion and the Falcon Meet [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Banker Tywin, Detective Tyrion, Doctor Kenna, Gen, Mental Institutions, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingMist13/pseuds/RollingMist13
Summary: Kenna Arryn is an A&E Doctor at King's Landing Hospital and Tywin Lannister is the CEO of the successful Lannister Bank but their worlds intersect when they both visit the High Sparrow's psychiatric facility that houses Alyssa Arryn and Cersei Baratheon and again when Tyrion's drug habit lands him in hospital.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister & Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Lion and the Falcon Meet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127546
Kudos: 3





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> Other main characters that will definitely feature are Tyrion Lannister (Drunk Detective extraordinaire), Robert Baratheon (Cersei's estranged husband), Artys Arryn (Alyssa's son), and the Greyjoy brothers.
> 
> This story will be less dark that 'The Family' and less smutty that 'All In' it is a bit more chilled out to begin with but it will progress.

* * *

_2021 AC_

**Cersei Lannister's Private room,** **High Sparrow Asylum Facility, King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

* * *

Tywin sat on a leather couch across from Cersei who mirrored her father by sipping at her tea. In between them was a low-down table that was supporting a traditional silver-plated tea set.

"How are you feeling?" Tywin asked tentatively over the rim of his teacup.

Joanna had always been the one to deal with their children's feelings but she had long since passed away and his parenting skills had only deteriorated since her death.

"Fine. When are Jaime and Joffrey coming to visit me?"

Tywin's eyes twitched but he maintained his calm façade. Jaime had died years ago in a climbing accident and Joffrey's death was the reason she was locked up in a mental institute.

"Jaime is out of the country but will be back soon and you know Joffrey has school," Tywin lied, knowing the truth would only send Cersei into a tantrum.

He had learned this the first few times he had tried to correct her. No matter how many people tried to tell her the reality of her situation her mind never took to it, always resetting to her preferred scenario that she had three beautiful children, a loving husband, a twin brother that would come to her rescue and a father that would protect her no matter what. Only one aspect of her dream reality was true.

Cersei nodded absently.

Tywin wondered if she ever clocked that Joffrey was always at school or if Jaime was always out of the country or the fact, she never asked about Myrcella or Tommen.

Tywin sighed while drinking the dregs of his lukewarm tea.

Cersei took in her father's crumpled suit and the dark circles around his eyes, "You look tired."

Tywin put down the teacup and uncrossed his legs, "I am. Work at the Lannister Bank keeps me busy and keeping Tyrion out of trouble takes consistent effort too."

"Why do you bother?" Cersei snapped, "Just leave Tyrion to his self-destructive tendencies and be done with him."

Tywin gave Cersei an exhausted but soft look, "Because I will always help my children whether they realise they need my help or not."

There was a knock at the door and a second later a nurse entered the room.

"Mr. Lannister, I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

Tywin rose, walked over to Cersei and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head before exiting the nicely furnished room and leaving the nurse to tend to his daughter.

Tywin walked down the long corridor noting there were dozens and dozens of doors on either side of him and each contained a person unable to function in the real world. Just like Cersei and if Tyrion didn't change his ways maybe both of his surviving children would be entombed here to rot far away from the rest of society.

He brushed both hands over his face, trying to massage away all his worries and concerns about the future. And it was this action that stopped him from seeing one of the doors ahead of him open.

Tywin crashed into a brunette woman but his quick reflexes stopped her from tumbling to the floor but her cup of coffee wasn't so fortunate.

"Hi," the woman said looking down at where Tywin's hand was tightly gripping her wrist then focused on his face.

Tywin instantly released her wrist and rounded the coffee spill but didn't stop as the urge to escape the mental hospital just grew the more, he took in of the whitewashed place.

* * *

"Don't apologise then," Kenna said sarcastically at the retreating man's back, loud enough that he must have heard her.

But the tall suited man just ignored her and carried on his way. She knelt to the floor to clean up the pool of brown liquid before someone slipped. A nurse came up behind her and started to help her.

"Don't mind his manner. He's never in a good mood as far as I can tell."

Kenna smiled at the familiar nurse, "I don't think many people can leave here in a good mood."

"How is your sister today?"

"It was a bad day. Alyssa didn't even notice my presence. She just sat there and painted, but there is always next week," Kenna replied, pushing herself off the floor to find a bin to deposit the coffee-soaked tissues into.

"I admire your hope. Maybe one day she will recover enough that you feel comfortable bringing Artys to see her."

"Maybe," Kenna said politely before excusing herself and wandering down the corridor to the waiting room.

She signed herself out and thought of her nephew meeting his mother for the first time. Artys was only eight and as far as he knew Kenna was his mother but one day, she would have to reveal that she was merely his aunt and that her twin sister was his biological mother. Kenna prayed that her sister would snap out of the catatonic state she was in so she could interact with her son. It had been eight years since the last time Kenna had heard Alyssa speak or laugh or even smile. It had been eight years of torture knowing who had done this to her twin and not being able to touch them.

Kenna walked out of the hospital into the day's warm afternoon rays and looked for her pick-up truck in the car park. She heard raised voices and turned her head just in time to see a large black-haired man deck the man who had bumped into her earlier.

* * *

**Car Park,** **High Sparrow Asylum Facility, King's Landing, Crownlands, Westeros**

* * *

She instinctually ran over to the two men, weaving in-between the sea of cars. She reached the scene just in time to square up to the shouting black-haired man.

"Get out of my way girl, this is between me and him!" the broad-shouldered man roared.

Her head only came up to his chest but she wasn't intimidated, "Please sir, back away."

"You can't keep me from visiting my own wife!" the aggressive man thundered past her shoulder.

"I can if she is my daughter and her husband is a useless leech!" the man behind her hurled back.

The black-haired man made to move past her but Kenna held her space and placed both hands on the advancing man's chest.

"Sir, if you get violent, I will phone the police. Please just walk away."

The man considered her threat then took a few steps backwards, "This isn't over Tywin!"

Kenna watched the raging man walk to the street and kept her eye on him until he disappeared from view. She turned around to see the punched man trying to drag himself upright with the help of a car's bonnet.

"Woah, slow down there," Kenna said as she guided the unsteady man back down to the tarmac between two cars.

"I'm fine!" he hissed.

"No, you aren't. Let me look at you," when he patted away her hands Kenna reprimanded him, "I'm a doctor and I want to make sure you don't have a concussion or any serious injury."

The man gave her a suspicious look but lowered his hands as a glimmer of recognition flashed in his green eyes, "You work at High Sparrow's?"

"No," Kenna answered, bring her face to close to his to assess the damage to the side of his face, "I was visiting my sister."

Tywin digested the information in silence as she turned his face one way then the other.

"I take it you were visiting your daughter?" Kenna asked.

"Yes," Tywin replied through gritted teeth as Kenna's fingers started to press around his jaw.

"Good, nothing broken. But you will have quite a bruise here," Kenna said placing her thumb on his lower jaw, "and your lip is bleeding a little."

Kenna took out a tissue from her pocket and pressed it to his cut lip. Tywin winced at the pressure but before he could complain Kenna continued her examination.

"What is your name?"

"I don't think you need to know that."

"I'm asking to see if you remember," Kenna said rolling her eyes.

"Tywin Lannister."

"What day is it?"

"Saturday," Tywin said, biting back his annoyance at jumping through her hoops but his head was still groggy from Robert's punch.

"How did you travel here?"

Tywin tapped the black door of the expensive-looking car beside them with his knuckles, "I drove in my Bentley."

"What do you do for work?"

"I'm a banker."

"That explains a lot," Kenna muttered under her breath but the scowl on Tywin's face indicated he had heard her.

"Excellent," Kenna said after a few moments and took away the bloodied tissue, "Well Mr. Lannister you don't appear to have a concussion but I'd still recommend you go to the hospital and take it easy for a few days."

"I don't have time for that," Tywin said, placing a hand of the car's bonnet beside him to support his ascent back to his full height.

The world spun for a few seconds and when it righted itself, he saw the doctor gripping his arm firmly.

"Thank you, Doctor, for your assistance but I need to go now," Tywin said shaking off Kenna's grip and fishing for his keys in his pocket.

"My name is Dr. Kenna Arryn and I can't let you drive in your current state. It would be irresponsible of me."

"You can't stop me," Tywin growled getting tired of being ordered around.

Kenna pulled her hand out of her pocket and jingled his car keys in front of him, "I think I can."

Tywin's face darkened, "Give them to me."

"No."

"Now!" Tywin shouted but regretted raising his voice as a sharp pain erupted in his head.

Kenna didn't miss how he flinched, "Look this is how it is going to go Mr. Lannister. You can either walk to where ever you need to go, call someone to pick you up or let me drive you to the nearest hospital."

Tywin looked up at the sky for a moment before pulled out his phone.

"Good choice," Kenna said, placing the Bentley's keys back in her pocket.

When he ended the call, he faced her with his hand outstretched, "Someone will pick me up in ten minutes so you can leave and give me back my keys."

"I'll wait with you."

Tywin let out a frustrated noise but didn't attempt to convince her to give his keys back again.

They waited in silence until a massive black four by four car entered the car park and an enormous man stepped out.

Kenna couldn't take her eyes off the mountain of a man as he approached them. He was two times her height and maybe four times her width.

"Mr. Lannister," the walking boulder greeted.

"Clegane, drive me home."

"Sir?" Clegane said, looking at his boss's black Bentley that was parked just behind them.

"I'll have it collected later," Tywin answered before turning to Kenna, "You can give me back my keys now unless you plan on stealing my car."

"It is a very nice car," Kenna said, sending a teasing glance at the Bentley before returning the keys to Tywin's open palm, "I'm just making sure an avoidable accident doesn't occur Mr. Lannister."

"And I thank you for your concern Dr. Arryn but it is unnecessary."

Kenna nodded and walked over to her battered pick-up truck but didn't start the engine until she had seen Tywin get into the four by four and it pull out of the car park.

_Good deed for the day completed,_ Kenna thought to herself before exiting the car park.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> The backstories on Cersei and Alyssa will be revealed the more chapters I put out on this story but the focus will be the interactions between Tywin and Kenna. Tyrion comes into the story next chapter as well, Robert will continue to cause problems for Tywin while Kenna struggles to come up with a plan to punish those responsible for Alyssa's condition.
> 
> Thoughts on this one?


End file.
